Your Apathy
by gayaf
Summary: "I'm Isabella Marie Swan and I don't feel. I can't. Everything would hurt if I did." Bella pushes everyone away to keep herself from being hurt again. One day, an angel in the form of Alice Cullen comes along and makes her question the way she looks at love. Letting someone in can't be that bad, right? -on hiatus until further notice.
1. Hell Yeh

**A/N: This is the story I'll be doing on the side while I'm trying to come up with ideas for 'A New Beginning', so maybe it won't get updated as often but I do plan on finishing it.**

**Warning: Bella is an asshole :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight.**

A lot of people say I'm an emotionless asshole, bitch, or really anything insulting. Though it's those same pathetic people who constantly try to get my attention. I guess being an asshole really is a turn-on. I agree with them though, I am an asshole. I am emotionless. I sure as hell am a bitch.

But the thing they don't seem understand is, if I were to let myself feel anything but numbness, I'd be on my bathroom floor crying my eyes for endless hours and I'd rather not do that. When my mother died, it was the only thing I did for a year. I barely ate. My temper went through the roof. I blamed myself for her death. I got into fights back at my old school in Arizona. I nearly killed one bastard after he made some 'Yo Mama' joke. If it wasn't for my father, Charlie, I would've been in jail. He got me out of it, and as a result, got forced to take me back to where I was born, the rainy town of Forks, Washington.

Changing the setting barely changed my behavior. I became smarter though. I joined this underground fighting club that was the perfect outlet for my anger. I was a champion for a full year, I was unbeatable, I was on top of the food chain in that little world. I had all the respect one could hope for from a bunch of hefty middle-aged fighters. But then things got weird. The guy who runs the fight club, James, started betting on me. Things were cool at first, I was getting some cash out of it. Then he became obsessed with winning though, just as I wasn't feeling the drive to win anymore. He even tried to force me, going so far as to threaten the life of Charlie to make me fight, but he overestimated my naïvety, and the amount power my father had. My father just so got an 'anonymous' tip one day, and the operation was shut down right after. They arrested James but, he had enough money to buy himself out of some years.

After that, I began to fold into myself again, I would eat less, talk less, and sleep more often. Eventually Charlie got sick of it. He forced me to hang out with one of his buddies' kids. Jacob Black. He became my rock. My best friend. And I could never forget about Seth Clearwater. They both became my sanctuary. They both offered their shoulders for me to cry on, their house when I had a fight with Charlie, and their companionship. They didn't have to. They saw this broken girl, and they did all they could to return her back to the almost perfect condition she was in. Almost. I could tell they love me, but I can't love them. I would feel guilty about it but I know that one day, I'll be able to love them back. They're my brothers, they deserve it.

I cried myself out and now I'm just emotionally drained. I'm Isabella Marie Swan and I don't feel. I can't. Everything would hurt if I did.

* * *

I groan as my alarm clock wakes me up from my dreamless slumber. Rolling over, I mash the buttons until it stops beeping. Today is the first day of my junior year. Fucking yay. I don't really feel like it today, maybe I'll try again tomorrow or next year. With that thought, I'm so ready to go back to sleep but Charlie's yelling at me to get up or I'll be late. I don't care, but he does. And I care about Charlie since he had deal with to my emotional turn sudden unemotional ass for three years, so I get up.

At the pace I'm getting ready, I'm actually surprised when I look at the time and see I still have 30 minutes to get to school. Damn, I was hoping I could waste time.

I put on a simple black button up, with the top button undone, black skinny's, and black combat boots after a pretty time-wasting shower. Yeah I know, my wardrobe is so colorful. With my leather jacket, my hair looking like I just sexed it up, and my Ray Ban Wayfarer, I'll look like a bad-ass. Or a douchey emo kid. Either way, people will hopefully avoid me. I eat a quick breakfast, and head out.

I pull up on my Harley Davidson Iron 883 2009 bike, A.K.A, my baby. Guess what color it is, just guess... BLACK! Jacob helped me build it from scrap so it's special to me. No one touches, rides on, or breathes near my baby unless they get my permission, which is more rare than... I don't know, google something that's fucking rare and then compare it to that. I get off and lean against it before popping a cigarette in my mouth.

Immediately murmurs started and the kids closest were saying something along the lines of 'so cool'. I rolled my eyes behind my shades. Small town life is so boring that they get excited over every little thing. I light it up and just stand there uninterested in everything happening around me. I looked down at my watch. They should be here by now. Just then I hear the wheels of some car pull in but when I looked up it wasn't the one I was hoping for. It was a cherry red BMW. Huh, they must be the new kids in town I keep hearing about. They must be packed if that car is anything to go by. I lost interest as they parked in front of me, looking back down at my watch. I grumbled under my breath, pulling out my cigarette, tapping in lightly to get rid of the ever-increasing ashes on the end.

"Isn't it against the rules to smoke on school grounds?" Must be one of the new kids. Sigh.

I look up to see a beautiful blonde standing before me. I briefly looking over her features. She's almost taller than me, so she must be around 5"7'. Her hair looks like it's been dipped in honey with the way it's shining, I bet if you dipped your hand in, you'd have and orgasm, I mean, if you're into that. She looks like she was photo-shopped, but I get this feeling that everything about her natural. Her figure, chest, nose, mouth, eyes, and I bet you, if I were to look behind her, I would've died and gone to heaven. It's a shame she seems like a total bitch, giving me a run for my money.

I look back down to my watch. "Isn't it none of your business?" I drawled. I think she just growled at me.

"Look, kid-" She starts.

Jesus fucking Christ! I let the cigarette drop out of my mouth and then I step on it. "Fucking happy? Good." I mumbled, now texting on my phone. And there goes the growling again. What is her deal? Just then I hear another car driving into the lot. I look up and I'm relieved to see that its my two only friends of choice. Seth and Jacob.

Jacob drives to the opposite side of me with his black '67 Chevy Impala. Dude was seriously obsessed with 'Supernatural'. He claims it's for the plot and great story line and character development blah blah blah. Seth and I both know he just wants to bed one of the main characters. Sam and Dean, was it? I don't know. Don't really care either.

He steps out the car and walks over to me and looks at the blonde indifferently. Yup, totally gay. "Who's your friend?" He's asks about the angry blonde that's still all up in my personal space. I think I'm pissing her off even more by just blatantly ignoring her but, I don't care.

I shrug, "New kid."

Seth comes over and smiles one of his dimpled panty wetter smile- Ugh, I know, Jessica came up with the name. Whore. Seth liked it so he demanded that's what we call it. It's fun to say so...

"Hello, new kid." Someone alert the police, he's using 'Maximum Charm'. His favorite technique, if they're worth it.

A big bear of a guy walks up and casually puts his arm around the scowling blonde. Great, now they're both all up in my space. "Hi." He says with an all too sweet smile. He's pissed off. Something tells me this blonde is taken.

Seth actually snorts. Kid has balls, even I wouldn't fuck with that.

Thank every deity for the bell ringing just then. I shrug on my bag and walk off with both my friends flanking me. Not without Seth winking at the blonde, of course.

I snort as we walk towards our lockers, "You have a serious death wish."

"I'd like to think I'm optimistic."

"Your optimism is gonna get you a foot up your ass." Jacob says.

"Hey, I'm always looking to try new things." This is what I like about Seth. He's so laid back and dare I say it, cute. Until he opens his fuckin' mouth.

We finally reach our lockers and drop off our jackets and things we don't need until later. "I'm still angry we don't have lunch with you, Bells." Seth pouts as I slam my locker.

"I told you not to call me that." I scowl.

"But I think its cute!"

"Hey! Nothing about me is cute. Got it?" I snap playfully. I'm hella cute and I know it.

"I beg to differ." An annoyingly nasal voice says behind me.

My scowl returns and I turn to one of Forks High's resident bitch. Jessica Stanley. Bitch number 2 is all over Jacob while Seth's giggling. That lucky bastard.

"So, Bella, what period lunch do you have?" She _tries_ to ask seductively.

"I don't kn-" I begin to growl. Two years. I've had to deal with this shit for two years.

"Fifth!" Seth cuts in and just grins when I send him my trademark glare, I hope he can see his death in the reflection of my glasses.

"Oh! What a coincidence, me too." She runs her finger up my arm.

I grab her arm, "Don't touch me." I hiss. Roughly flinging her arm away, I begin to walk away. I pause when I almost pass Seth. "Not. Cool." I emphasize with two punches on his arm.

"Ow! Jacob, Bellsy hit me!" Like I said, until he opens that fuckin' mouth.

"You asked for it, dude." I hear Jacob say as I'm walking to class, having already memorized my schedule. First period, English. My only elective of the year because its so goddamn easy.

* * *

"Alright, class contain your excitement." Our english teacher, Mr. Jones, drawled to the bored looking teens in the room. Well, can you blame us? English may be easy, but It's boring as fuck. But then I think of how necessary it is when I see someone mix up 'Your' and 'You're'. Seriously, how did that start anyway? Idiots.

"We're gonna start off this year, with reading a book! Now, I assume you all have heard about-" The door bursts open. In walks in one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She's pixie like with short spiky hair that goes in every direction. Crazy, but she makes it look fashionable. From where I'm sitting at the back of the room, I can only guess that she's about 5"2' give or take. She's wearing a dark blue sundress that seems like it was made specially for her with the way it fits just right. I can't see her feet but I'm betting she's wearing flats. Her face is soft and delicate, with pink, kissable lips. She had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They were beautiful, just like the rest of her. Everything about her captured my attention.

I shook my head softly. This is weird. Maybe I'm just so used to seeing the average faces of the girls in Forks. Except for maybe Angela, but I only think that because she doesn't annoy the living shit out of me.

"Hi." She seems a bit embarrassed. "Sorry I'm late, my brothers thought it would be funny to reset my alarm clock," she scowled, but that only made her look cuter. Okay, what the fuck. What the fuck kinda thoughts am I havin' here? She handed him the pink slip that every new student get.

He chuckled and signed the paper, "It's okay, just don't let it happen again. Find a seat."

Of course the only empty seat was next to me. Figures. She sat down with such grace then began to twiddle with her thumbs as the teacher continued the introduction.

"I'm Alice." She said softly. Her voice was angelic. Woah, Bella, calm down, this isn't poetry class.

She kept staring at me and that's when I realized she won't leave me alone until she gets my name. "Bella." I grumbled. She smiles then turns her attention to the teacher up front.

All I did was think about that smile for the rest of class.  
-

"All the new kids are hot, but apparently their dating each other. How weird is that?" Seth immediately began to gossip as I met him in third period gym. Art, last period, was such a piss off because guess who was in my class? Alice. Guess where she had to sit? Next to me. She really is a curious character. She wouldn't stop with the questions. I hate myself for answering all of them. I'm seriously disgusted with myself. Since I can't beat up a girl for being so cute and annoying at the same time, I was happy I could take out my frustration out in gym class. Only for Seth to immediately start talking about her and her family as soon as we got free time. It's a good thing we came to the weight room and Jessica and her gang thinks this room smells like sweaty balls - which is true - or else I'd have to deal with all of them. That wouldn't be good for my psyche or their safety. "I think the only one that's not paired up is the short one, Alice, I think her name is."

"I think you should stop hanging out with Jessica or else you'll have to start tucking. Now shut up and spot me." I say, laying down under the barbells.

"Ugh, Bella, you're such a grouch." He whines.

"Are you sure you're the gay one and not Jacob?" I say, starting my first rep of 100 pounds. Gotta start light.

"No, I think the now deleted gay porn in his web history confirms that I'm not the gay one." He deadpans.

I almost lose my grip for laughing so hard.

* * *

I head to my locker as the bell signifies the end of fourth period Spanish, which I had with another one of the new kids, Jasper. That guy is so fluid in the language I'm wondering where he got the time to learn it. Something was seriously up with him though, he was just so stiff. I noticed that he had his fist and jaw clenched tightly. Weird.

I'm taking out my things I need for afternoon when a familiar cute, yet annoying - annoying 'cause it's so cute - voice calls my name. I turn to see Alice with blondie. I lift my chin slightly at them in acknowledgment before turning back to my locker. I just want this day to be over with so much, I can practically hear my bed crying my name. I put all my shit in my bag and close my locker. My eyebrows go up slightly in surprise when I see Alice and her friend? Cousin? Whatever. Anyway they're just standing behind my locker door. What the fuck. I raise my eyebrows in question at Alice.

"Can you show us to the cafeteria?" She's bouncing on her toes and my eyes can't help but discreetly travel to her chest, which is bouncing too. Fuck. Fuck... Fuck. How could I deny her such a simple request? I mean, I _do _have a heart. I think. Maybe. Eh.

"Sure." I say looking back up. Thank god for shades, I don't think Alice noticed my momentary distraction. She's grinning while her companion is glaring. Weren't her eyes golden earlier? They're almost black now. Weird.

I lead them to the cafeteria while they're whispering about something I couldn't care less about.

"Here we are. Enjoy the mediocre food." I open the door. Not even sparing them a glance, I walk to what has been my table for two years. It's empty. Good.

"Bella!" Mike calls out. He scrambles up from the table to intercept me. "You should, uh, sit with us today." He smiles. I look over his shoulder and see everyone I hate, minus Angela, sitting at one table. That seriously can't be healthy.

"No." I walk around him and sit at my table. I pull out a manga I saw in the library the other day, a whole bunch of nerds were going on about it, so I thought 'Why not?' I was lucky enough to get the first three installments. I haven't gotten around to reading it, so I'm kinda glad I'm finally finding time to do so. I also pull out an apple and a bottle of water for my lunch. I can't stomach the garbage they serve here and I don't have time to pack my own lunch, it's either that or I forget to, so I just eat an apple while I read to pass time. I take off my glasses and begin reading my new manga, 'One Piece'.

I'm so into the comic I don't notice five bodies standing next to me. Someone softly clears their throat. I look up only to be blinded by so much beauty.

In front of me is Alice in all her glory, with the blonde next her, behind them are the boys of the family. There's the big burly, guy with cropped, curly, brown hair. He had golden eyes and the dimples were prominent with the smile he's sporting. Reminded me of a bear. A big giant teddy bear. Then there's the blond boy, Jasper. I never got to study him in class. He was fairly built, not muscled up like the big guy but I could tell he could handle his own. He had short, wavy hair. His face relayed nothing, but a struggle. And his eyes were golden? I thought they were like a dark brown or something. Holding his hand was a lanky, boyishly handsome, tall boy with bronze hair. I could tell Jessica will be swooning over him even though he's clearly gay. He too had golden eyes. They all did, except for Alice. Weird.

Bronze and Jasper were both staring at me like I was some sort of puzzle. I don't like it. I narrowed my eyes at them before returning my gaze to Alice. "Yes?"

"Um, we were wondering if we could sit with you." She asked nervously, never looking in my eyes for more than two seconds.

I snorted, "The table is full." I looked back down with every intention to read my comic.

"The thing about that," She isn't giving up. "All the other tables are taken."

I look around. Fuck. "Fine. Just for today. I'll talk to our shitty principal about a table for you." I grumbled.

"Well, gee, thanks for being so graciously kind." The blonde replied sarcastically.

I grunted and looked back down, absently taking a bite of my apple.

"What are you reading?" Bronze asked.

"A book." I sighed, turning the page.

"God, do you have to be such an ass?" Blondie snapped.

I didn't look up, "Me being an ass is how I sustain my life source." I flipped a page.

"Bella!" That fucking nasally voice again.

"Fuck my life." I muttered. Bear man chuckled before returning to his conversation with Jasper and bronze boy. About what? Fuck if I know. "And what can I do to help you, Jessica?" I asked her as she came to our table. No, _my_ table. This is mine. And only mine.

She giggled, "Well, it's not fair that you keep the new kids all to yourself. Introduce us, Silly!"

"New kids, Jessica. Jessica, new kids." I deadpanned. "Great, you know each other now. Leave." I said to Jessica, hoping that she would just do what I asked her to do. _L__eave._

She laughed, "Bella, oh my gosh, you're so funny! Quit playing, introduce is for real!"

I sighed and stood up. I need a smoke. "I don't know their fucking names, do it your fucking self." I growled, seriously agitated. Does she not know what her voice does to people? It makes them consider homicide, that's what.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to the library, maybe then, I can read in fucking peace.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the read. Please review and leave suggestions :)**


	2. Why Can't You Listen To Your Conscience?

Right now it's Friday. I'm using my free period to study for a pretty important test coming up next week in the library. I'm pretty deep in my notes.

"Hey." Came a soft voice. I look up to see Alice standing nervously in front of me. "Can I sit here?" Alice just so happens to have the same free period as I do. Figures.

I can't help but snort. I've literally been a bitch to her family for the whole week they've been here. I can already tell that blondie doesn't like it, bear man is getting fed up, Jasper and bronze don't seem to care though. Alice have been trying to get to know me though, I don't know why, but I can't seem to push her away. She may not know it, but she's made progress.

I shift in my seat, "Sure."

She smiles and sits down across from me.

"Why do I always get the feeling that you're stalking me?" I ask her as I thumb through my notes.

"Maybe I am." She replies, paying as much attention to me as I am to her.

"I never took you as the stalkerish type. Though, I guess with you being so small, you can blend in with the crowd and stalk me from about anywhere."

"I honestly haven't thought of that. I just snuck into your room and installed cameras. Nice Spider-man tighty-whities by the way." She smirks.

"For your information, they're special edition." I pretend that I'm flustered.

"Whatever you say." She replies.

I stand up, "You don't believe me?" I begin to unbuckle my belt.

"Oh god, nevermind, I believe you. I believe you!" She raises her hands in front of her face, trying to block me.

"Good," I re-buckle my belt and sit back down. "I would've hated having to undress in the middle of the library just to prove my point. I think they would've arrested me for that." I could just imagine the pride on Charlie's face if I were to actually get arrested for showing off my special edition underwear.

She giggles, "Would you really go so far to prove it?"

"Of course. I'll let anyone think anything about me but I won't let them think I'm a liar." I say, settling in my seat.

"That's respectable." She nods. Hell yeah.

Someone plops down on the seat next to me. Fucking Jessica. "Hi! So what's going on over here?"

I sigh and return my attention to my notes. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you were trying to undress yourself in front of your new friend here." She smiles at Alice but I could see the jealousy in her eyes. Holy shit, passive-aggressive much?

"What does it matter to you, Jessica?" Her fake smile falters for a moment.

"It doesn't." She says.

"Right." I slam my notebook shut and gets up. "Later, Alice."

Alice calls out a quiet "Bye." as I'm walking out of the library.

I hear footsteps behind me. I look back to see Jessica trying her hardest on her short legs and high heels to catch up to me. All the more reason to speed up. I shake my head, bitches be so thirsty sometimes. I take a quick stop at my locker but by then, she caught up.

"Why don't you wear anything but black?" Jessica asks me out of the blue. I look down at my all black outfit. A sweater, jeans, and vans. Simple and comfortable.

Shrugging, I reply, "I don't know, why aren't you anything but annoying? The world may never know." I drawl before slamming my locker shut and walking away.

Jessica quickly runs up to me, "I didn't mean it like that. I think you look totally hot in black."

I shake my head. "Whatever."

"So what's up with you and that Alice chick?"

"There's nothing up and even there was, it wouldn't be any of your business."

"As one of your friends, I think I should know."

"Well, that's funny because you're not my friend, so I return to my earlier statement, It's none of your business."

She stops abruptly. I roll my eyes when I hear a sniffle, "I'm not your friend?"

I turn around. Holy shit she's actually crying. Wow... that's... stupid. "Why the fuck are you crying?"

"I thought we were friends." I don't have time for this.

"Yeah, whatever, Jessica." I say walking off. Most people would feel pretty bad or at least a bit guilty but, the thing about me is, _I don't care_. She's faking it. I had to learn the hard way when I first got here that she's a good actress. Don't ask me how, just take my word for it.

I hear her huff down the hall and the angry clacking of her heels walking away. Pfft, _women. AM I RIGHT!?_

* * *

~No one's p.o.v~

Jessica storms back to the library. Right now, she's a girl on a mission. She spots what she's looking for and sits down across from her. "Sooo... Alice, was it?" She doesn't wait for the surprised girl to respond, "Listen, Alice, you're new around here so you don't get how things work and that's okay, it's totally not your fault and that's what I'm here for."

Alice shifts nervously. From a mile away she sense the hostility Usually she didn't have to worry about being bullied in all her previous 2 years of high school. In fact, people loved her. She was Alice Cullen, the trend setter, the cute little pixie that could win over anyone. Even if someone didn't like her, she would never have to worry about it because of her siblings. Alice is used to either being always protected or loved, so having Jessica Stanley show this much hostility was unnerving.

"You see, the thing is, Bella is not available."

Ooh, now she gets it. "I have no interest in Bella." And It's true.

"Uh huh, yeah, okay. Listen, Bella doesn't do the whole 'dating' thing." Jessica ignores Alice's statement.

"Then It's a good thing I don't want to date her. Look, I have to go." Alice begins to pack up her stuff.

Jessica slams her hand down on the stack of books Alice was in the middle of picking up, "Just stay away from her." She hisses.

Alice narrows her eyes, "I'll stay away from her when she tells me to."

Jessica shrugs, "Alright," she gets up, "You've been warned." With that, she walks away leaving a seething pixie behind.

* * *

_~Bella P.O.V~_

I'm at my locker at the end of the day when Jake approaches me.

"Party. La Push. Tonight. Be there."

"I'm insulted that you thought you had to ask me. Of course I'll be there, It's the first party of the school year, dude."

"Good. Be there or be square!"

I shake my head, "Whatever you say, Jake."

"That is what I say, indeed." He nods.

I turn to walk away after closing my locker but I realize that he's but following me. "You're not coming?"

"Can't. Seth and I got detention... again. Apparently putting itching powder in Mike's underwear is not allowed." He looks genuinely upset.

"See you idiots tonight." I shake my head. I can't believe I missed out on that.

"Damn right." He winks and walks away.

I shake my head once more and head outside. I'm surprised to see the Cullen cars still here. They're usually the first to leave. They're all just hangin' out by their cars, havin' a good time, eatin' some snacks, havin' a party. Okay, they're not doing all that but they're just standing by their cars. It's weird. Add that to the fact that I'm the only other person in the lot I'm kinda weirded out... Holy shit, they're gonna jump me. I'd like to see them try, I might not know karate or some shit but I know whoop-ass. Hell yeah.

Since they don't make any sudden moves towards me, I ignore them and head to my bike. I stare in disdain at the helmet Charlie forced me to buy earlier this week. You almost get hit my a truck _one time _and then _suddenly _you have to wear it as a safety precaution. Safety precaution this dick. No, seriously, if you'd see this bullshit you'd understand about what I'm grumbling on about. It's so... _ugly. _Well, Charlie picked it and I've seen the man's casual wear so I get it. Sort of.

"Bella!" A voice interrupts my plot to _accidentally _'lose' my helmet. What is with people and calling my name? Honestly.

Alice walks? Dances? Skips? Anyways she's coming up to me. "Hey."

"You called me just to say hey?"

"Yeah. No. Um, I was hoping you could do me a favor." She always seems nervous around me. I'm not that scary am I? I better be.

"I don't do favors." I instantly reply.

"Please? It's just that Jessica is bothering me."

I look over her shoulder ro see her siblings staring intently at us. "I'm sure bear man can handle it." I still haven't learned their names. I just don't care enough to.

"Who? Emmett? Jesus, I don't want her to get killed, Bella." She huffs.

I can't help but guffaw, "That bad eh? What about blondie?"

She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Okay... what about-"

"Edward's too much of a wuss to try and intimidate her, and Jasper has... issues, like, anger issues." She explains.

I shrug, "That's not really my prob-"

She pouts at me.

"I don't help peop-"

Her eyes grow wide and she thrusts her bottom lip out more. Resist. Bella you can do this. You are a strong individual. Just walk away.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll talk to her tonight at the party." I relent. Damn it.

She grins and reaches out to hug me. I literally palm her face, "Don't touch me. See you Monday." I put on my hideous helmet. I look down at her to see that she's pouting at me. Again. Nope. No. Nuh uh. Not gonna work this time. "Fine." Fuck!

She reaches out again and pulls me with surprising strength into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispers.

I squeeze her for the briefest moment before I push her away, totally freaked. She smells... so good. No, wait what the fuck. And she's so... soft. Bella, stop, stop right now.

I look over her shoulder to see bronze- no wait, _Edward_, smirking at me. The fuck you lookin' at? His smirk widens. Weirdo.

I look at Alice's confused face. She's so adorable. Abort! Bella, leave right the fuck now. "See you in chemistry!" I shout before I'm jumping on my bike and leaving there as fast as I can. I think I actually burned rubber.

Chemistry? Really? We don't even have chemistry together.

Except, we do.

* * *

When I arrive at the party later, It's already in full swing. Good. I didn't want to be one those losers that show up early. You only make that mistake once in your life.

There's obnoxiously loud pop/electro music playing. Someone made a giant bonfire in the "middle" of the beach and that's where everyone is dancing. It's a pretty big crowd. So by default, there are bound to be cops. Alright, I gotta enjoy this before the they show up.

I immediately head to the coolers and a grab a beer. What's a highschool party without illegal drinking. Am I right? I am. It tastes like shit but I guess it's the best they could do.

I look around the beach and see a bunch of sweaty teenagers grinding on each other. Hell yeah. I see Seth and some girl probably from the school on the Rez and Jacob... is grinding on Paul. Oh man, this is gold. I quickly take out my phone and snap a couple of pics. Blackmail material. Hell yeah.

Arms wrap around me. "What's a pretty girl like you doin' alone?" I roll my eyes.

"Leah, for a teenage girl, you sound like a middle-aged creep."

"Yeah, but on me its cute."

"No, it's still pretty creepy." I turn around in her arms so now I'm facing her.

She pouts at me, I can't help but compare it to a certain pixie's. "Fine, it's cute."

"Damn right." She leans in before stopping short and grabbing my beer out of my hand. "The cold ones were out." She walks away, "Thanks, babe!"

Damn it. See, Leah and I had this 'arrangement', no strings attached. How awesome is that? When one of us had to unwind, we just call each other. Though, it's been some time since we've last met up, so I think she might have found someone. Good for her.

I spot a short figure with spiky hair dancing among the teens next to the bonfire. I frown when they happen to turn my way and it's not who I thought it was, much to my disappointment, though I can't figure out why.

I feel a hand on my arm, knocking me out of my confusing thoughts. I'll give you 20 bucks if you can guess who it is. Yep, It's fucking Jessica. I'm not as annoyed as I would usually be when she hands me a cold beer. It's not the cheap shit, someone must have brought it when they saw the poor stock that was here.

"You wanna dance?" She yells over the music.

I'm about to say no but, then I remember this is a party. I'm supposed to unwind. Have fun. Get busayy. So I shrug.

Jessica smiles slyly at me and then drags me behind her to the impromptu dance floor. She immediately starts grinding on me when we get there.

After a few songs, the beer that I've been leisurely sipping is empty. I lean down to whisper in Jessica's ear. She actually shivers. "I'm gonna go grab a drink. Be right back."

She turns around and smiles, "Hurry back."

"Yeah, sure." I shrug.

I walk over to the coolers again and pick out another beer.

"You know, underage drinking is illegal." Says a sweet voice behind me.

I turn around to see Alice. "Ugh, you sound like your sister."

"I thought that, with you being the chief's daughter and all, you'd at least follow the laws." She shrugs.

"I don't follow the laws... the laws follow me." I say indifferently. That stupid attempt at a joke got her to laugh though. And when she laughed, god, when she laughed I got filled with this weird feeling, like I just wanted to pop out all the corny and stupid jokes I know just so I can hear her bell-like laughter. I should really make money off this poetry thing I got going on. I decide to ignore my thoughts and chalk it up to being drunk. Even though I'm barely buzzed.

I look back to see Jessica's already moved on to Mikey boy. I turn back to Alice and point back behind me towards the beach, "Uh, wanna take a walk?" I start backing away slowly.

"I don't know, that's pretty private. How do I know that you won't murder me?" She says even though she started following me.

"Well, you're just gonna have to trust me."

"Something tells me that you're not one to be trusted."

I smile, "So that's a yes?"

"Of course, Bella, let's take a walk." She smiles back at me.

* * *

"So where are the rest of the Cullen clan?" I ask. We've gotten pretty far enough away from the party that the loud music is no longer a problem. Right now, we're walking along the shore with our shoes off. Ocassionaly, a small wave would lap at our feet and it's the most relaxed I've been in a while. Though, I can't tell if it's the serenity of this walk or Alice herself.

"They stayed home. Didn't feel like partying tonight."

"Why did you?"

"My, my, Bella bear, I thought you hated questions." She smirked. It's true, I told her that on Tuesday, after I answered all of the ones she had of course.

I start to smile even though I hated nicknames, "Bella bear?"

"Yeah, I think it's cute." She smiles up at me.

I chuckle, "Okay, whatever. And I do hate questions. Only when they're directed at me though."

"So you're allowed to ask all the questions you want?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm Bella bear. I make my own rules, haven't you heard?"

"Why, Bella bear, I'm afraid I don't abide by your rules."

"What can I do to change that?"

She bites her lip before an evil smile plays on her lips, "Go out with me."

My heart does a little skippity-flippity thingity, that's a thing now. "I-I don't, uh, date." I can't believe I just stuttered. So not cool, Bella, get it together.

She laughs and I relax, "No, go shopping with me."

I start to laugh loudly, "Oh, god, you're funny." When I look down at her to see she has a smirk on her face, I frown, "You're serious."

"Yup, you go shopping with me, and I answer all the questions I have, you do the same for me."

"I hate shopping." I groan.

"Fine." And she leaves it at that.

It's a trick. Don't fall for it. I sigh, "When?" Wow fuck you, Bella. What's the point of having me if you don't listen to me!?

I had recently realised that I've been really lenient towards Alice even though I've barely known her for a week. I guess it's true what they say, you can never deny a pretty girl. They say that right?

Alice get's that evil glint in her eyes she had earlier, "Is tomorrow good?"

Should I say no, as to not seem too desperate to get to know one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid my eyes on? Probably. "Yeah. I'll give you my number and text you my address." DAMN IT!

So I do that. I just finish putting my number in her phone and I was giving it back to her when someone roughly grabs my arm.

"This doesn't look like you're getting a drink, Bella." Jessica, the captor of my arm, hisses angrily.

I yank my arm back to my body, "Didn't I ever tell you not to touch me!?" I yell at her. "And besides, it didn't look like I would be missed much, what, with your ass trying to merge into Mike's fucking dick!?"

She smirks at me, "Aw, Bella, baby, are you jealous?" She bats her fucking eyelashes at me.

What? "WHAT!?"

"It's okay, we both know you want me." What?

"WHAT!?"

"Baby, Mikey means nothing to me. You're the one I want."

I'm silent for a moment then the next thing I know, I'm coughing up sand because I was laughing so hard I fell. "You think I-I like you!?" I laugh harder. "Lord help me, this one's a comedian!"

Jessica huffs and stomps her foot, "What's so funny?" She demands.

I get up slowly, "Jessica, please, tell me why I would ever be interested in a bitch like you?"

Jessica actually seems shocked. She screeches at me before stomping off, no doubt to find Mike. I hope they have sex, I just want to see them around town trying to discreetly scratch their crotch from Jake and Seth's gift to Mike. "Oh yeah, stay away from Alice!" I yell after her.

I turn back to Alice to see that she's smirking at me, "Not exactly the talk that I was expecting you to have with her but, I liked it."

"Well, as your official Bella bear, it's my job to entertain you." I mock curtsey.

"Ya know, you're a very mean person." She adds as an afterthought.

I shrug and begin to walk again, "It's part of my charm."

**A/N:** This probably won't get updated until I update 'A New Beginning'. I hope you enjoyed the read. Until next time :)


	3. Tighten Up

**A/N: 'A New Beginning' is gonna take a while to upload since I have much planned for that, not a lot, I don't think. I have it planned, I just haven't written it yet, it's probably going to be up by next weekend. It's been so frustrating that it's taking so long but have you ever tried to sit upright to stay on the computer while you're suffering with some serious period cramps for more than 2 minutes? And writing on my phone is just so frickin slow. It's such a good thing this story is such a simple story to write... for now.**

* * *

The party ended on a good note, in my opinion. I barely got drunk, yet I was able to enjoy myself. Sure, I'm gonna have to spend the rest of the day shopping. It's already like, what, 2:55 a.m? I don't know. But on the bright side I get to spend it with the pixie.

Speaking of Alice, I had to drop her home because her siblings left her stranded at the party, - Who the fuck does that? - and let me tell you, their family _is_ fucking loaded. I mean, their dad's a doctor so I thought 'cool they could afford some nice cars' or whatever but their fucking _mansion_ is fucking huge. Like, what the fuck. There's no way a small time doctor like could afford that shit. Unless he worked at the richest fucking hospital in the world before moving here.

Ugh, sorry, I'm ranting. Wait, no, I don't care, you're going to listen to me fucking rant.

I MEAN HOW MUCH MONEY COULD THEY FUCKING HAVE TO AFFORD THAT _SHIT. _I MEAN, SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO'S DICK DO I HAVE TO SUCK TO GET ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY A HOUSE LIKE THAT!?

Okay. _Now_ I'm done.

* * *

I park at least a block away so hopefully Charlie doesn't hear my engine. He hates it when I'm out late. It only worked that one time I managed to drug him when he grounded me right before the biggest party of the year like, one year ago, but I still have high hopes.

I manage to open the door without it doing that annoying creaking thing and moved as stealthily as I could towards the stairs. Meaning, I stepped on every fucking shitty floorboard we have in this house.

"Bella?" I hear Charlie call out.

Fuck. I'm fucked.

"Bella what are you doing up this late?" He asks as he climbs down the stairs.

"I was... coming down to get something to eat." I say slowly.

"At 3 in the morning?"

"I tried to fight it. You know what they say, you can't go to sleep on an empty stomach." My words slur together as I rub my tummy. What the fuck, I'm barely drunk. But I am hungry. Mmm, food.

He raises an eyebrow before he walks out of the room. "Don't move." He calls behind his back.

Shit. Not the light. Not the light.

He comes back. It's the fuckin' light.

Without warning he shines it in my eyes making me hunch over with my palms firmly pressed on my closed, pained, eyes. "JESUS CHRIST CHARLIE! I'M BARELY DRUNK! JES- THAT- FUCK! I'M BLIND! WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT!?" I screech.

"Don't be so dramatic." He turns around with his flashlight before stopping and turning back with a smirk, "Ya know, the painkillers suddenly disappeared today."

I straighten up, "You wouldn't."

"We both know I would."

"Not cool, Charlie." I narrow my eyes at him. They still fucking hurt.

"Be glad that I'm letting you off this easy." He walks away.

I scoff, "I don't need your stupid pain killers anyway!"

"Goodnight, Bella." Charlie says in sing-song voice.

* * *

I wake up four hours later to a pounding headache. Fuck, I need those painkillers.

When a drunk Bella tells you that she's barely drunk, don't listen to her. A drunk Bella is a filthy, lying whore. I didn't drop Alice home, I threatened some kid, with a truck to put my bike on, to drive us to her house before I drove the rest of the way home. Two near accidents and I made it home alive. Hell Yeah.

My head begins to pound even more relentlessly. Not hell yeah.

"Chaarlieee!" I whine, as I hear his foot steps walking by my door, laying face down in a pile of drool on my pillow.

Charlie pokes his head into my room, "Yes, darling daughter o' mine?"

"I thought we were cool man." I raise my upper body up slowly and looked over at Charlie with narrowed eyes. "I thought you were over me drugging you."

"Oh, I am." Charlie smiles.

"Chaarlieeee." I whine again, flopping face-first back on my bed. "Give me moneyyy." I mumble into my pillow.

He snorts, "Have a good day, Bella."

"No!" I spring up a bit too fast. Bad idea. I fall out of my bed. Fucking balls, that hurt. Getting up slowly, with my palm to my forehead, I sit on the edge of my bed. I groan, "I'm going to the mall today, I need at least 200 bucks."

"You hate shopping. Nice try though." He makes to leave again.

"Charliieeeee." I whine once more as I drag my hands down my face, "Please?" I hit him with the hard stuff. Yeah, the puppy dog eyes. I might look like shit but, I think that adds to the charm.

My father sighs, "Fine, but if I find out you bought painkillers, I will be thoroughly upset." He says, walking fully into my room to give me the money he reluctantly pulled out of his wallet.

I grumble as I snatch the money out of his and move back into my bed. "You're so mean to me."

"Remember that time you drugged me?"

"You said we were cool!"

He chuckles as he walks out of the room, "Have a good one, kiddo."

"Later, dad."

* * *

I wake up a-fucking-gain to the sound of my phone ringing. I pick it up off my nightstand, without looking at the number I answer with a shrill, "What!?"

"...Bella?" The person on the other end asks timidly.

I pull the phone away from my ear to see that its Alice. "Shit, hey, yeah it's me."

"Can you tell me your address now or are you not ready yet?"

I look down at my 'Spongebob' boxers and 'Brazzers' t-shirt that I managed to slip on before falling asleep. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Cool." She chirps.

I nod, not realizing that she can't see me. "Bella?"

"Right!" I scramble out of my bed as I quickly give her my address. When I hang up, I dive for my closet and search for something that's presentable enough so that I can be seen in public with Alice. Wait, no, shit, since when did I care? But it's Alice. Everything she wears is designer, I should at least make an effort to look somewhat nice next to her. I look into my closet and try to find something that's not black.

I found a light blue button up and khakis from that one time Charlie forced me to have dinner with his girlfriend. It's the only thing with color I can find in this damn black hole of a fucking closet. It's beautiful, really.

I lift up my armpit for a test sniff. I _definitely_ need a fucking shower. So, after a nice hot shower, my headache is barely tolerable, but its better. It's 9:45 by the time I'm almost finished with getting ready. I just need to fix up my hair and put on my shoes and we goody.

I'm hopping around, putting on my white Chuck Taylors in a rush, when my phone rings. I look at the I.D. It's Alice. "Yo."

"Who answers their phone like that?"

"A dear friend of mine by the name of Seth. He thinks he sounds cool and I've picked it up. Unfortunately."

She chuckles, "Okay, well I'm outside. I saw your bike a block down but I'm pretty sure this is your address because it's the one you gave me." Shit I forgot about my bike.

"Uh," I lean outside of my window to look in front of the house, "Woah, holy shit, is that your yellow Porsche?"

"Yep," She says proudly, "So I do have the right address?"

"Yeah, hold on, lemme grab my jacket and I'll be out in a few."

I hang up and tie my shoelaces before grabbing my money, and my jacket, then I'm running down the stairs. She has a fucking Porsche. Totally loaded. No, seriously, who's dick do I have to suck?

I step outside into the slightly humid, cool air of Forks. Alice waves at me from her car. I pocket my keys after locking my door and walking up to her window, "Hey." I say bending down to look into her _fucking Porsche._

"You're not getting in?" She arches a finely shaped eyebrow.

"Nah, I'ma grab my bike real quick and put in my garage. If that's cool with you."

"Well hurry up slow poke, we've wasted enough shopping time already!"

"Right." I straighten up before jogging towards my bike. I make quick work of putting it safely in the garage before I'm hopping in Alice's car.

Alice clicks her tongue and taps her steering wheel, "Is there anything else you need to do? Maybe some laundry, start a World War, or maybe even-"

"Alice Cullen, I had no idea you had a sarcastic bone in your body." I pretend to be aghast. "Frankly, I'm appalled." I put a hand over my chest.

"Shut up." She giggles. "Hang on, I'm a fast driver." Alice warns.

"Come on, give me some credit, I ride a motorcycle. You can't be that fast."

Alice just grins before stepping on the gas pedal.

Fuck.

As soon as Alice stops in the Seattle mall parking lot, I hop out of her car, gasping for air. Dear god, I've never seen my life flash before my eyes so many times in one hour.

"You're overreacting." Alice says as she walks up to my hunched over body.

"Overreacting? Overreacting!? You almost hit an old woman just driving in here, Jesus!"

"Almost is the keyword, Bella."

"Dear god, I regret this so much." I mumble, straightening up.

"You regret getting a chance to get to know me?" She looks up to me with her eyes all wide and shit. Fuck.

"No, no, of course not. I regret letting you drive." I reassure her, more for my benefit. I don't think I could deal with a pouting Alice all day.

"I'm a great driver." She huffs.

"I almost had a heart attack just three minutes into the drive!" I exclaim incredulously.

"Please. That's just 'cause you're weak." Alice scoffs.

"I am not weak, okay? You're a mad driver." I point at her. I am not weak. I work out atleast _twice_ a month.

Some woman walking by says, "Dear god, how are you gonna get laid if you keep complaining about the way your girlfriend drives?"

"She's not my girlfriend." I scowl at the stranger.

"Potato, Potata!" The stranger waves her hand dismissively.

"Ugh, Bella, she's right." Alice groans.

My eyes grow wide, "I'm not trying to get laid either!"

"Oh, god no, I wouldn't touch you with a twenty-foot pole. I meant we're wasting precious shopping time." She grabs my arm and starts to pull me to the entrance.

"I'll have you know, people would _pay _just to touch me with a twenty-foot pole." I huff. Way to bruise my ego.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bella." Alice says.

* * *

"Aliiceee," I groan.

"What?"

"I'm hungryyy." I pout at her.

"We literally just walked in." She replies, annoyed.

"I didn't get to eat before I left." I eyed the food court and spotted a McDonald's, it's calling me, I can hear it. _Bella come eat me. You know you wanna. _Oh, I do magically talking hash browns. I also wanna eat your friends too, if that's cool, even though I don't really care if you think it's not.

"Bella!" Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hm?" I hummed, in a daze.

"You're not gonna be able to focus until you eat, are you?" She asked with her hands on her hips and her feet tapping impatiently.

"Nah."

"Ugh!" Alice groans, storming off towards the food court. Non-sarcastic yay!

* * *

"Question time!" Alice immediately chirped as we sat down in a far corner with our food.

I couldn't help the groan that escaped me.

"You're the one that wanted this." She smiled innocently at me. Is she talking about the food or the questioning? I don't really care at this point, my food's waiting.

"Ugh, fine, you start." I grumbled, taking a sip of my vanilla milkshake. I never claimed to make healthy food choices.

"Hmm..." The pixie furrowed her eybrows and pursed her lips. I had to fight a smile, she looks so fucking cute. Ugh, I can't stand it, I think angrily as I bite into my 'Egg McMuffin'. "Okay, what was the last movie that made you cry and why?"

I scoff, "Bella Swan doesn't cry over movies, okay?" She stared at me. "Okay, fine, jesus!" I relented. She grinned, "Don't make fun of me or I swear I _will_ walk home." I grumbled. She nodded enthusiastically. "It was 'Frozen'."

"The movie that came out last December?" I nodded, "why?"

I sigh, "When Anna was singing and she asked Elsa...'doyouwantotbuildasnnowman'."

Alice's grin grew wider, "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

I mumbled incoherently again. I know she fucking heard me the first time by that shit eating grin she's sporting.

"Bella bear, you have to speak up!" She admonished playfully.

"For fucks sake, when Anna asked Elsa, 'Do you want to build a snowman?' I fucking bawled my eyes out okay!?" I yelled, alerting some people near to us.

"Gee, Bella bear, I never knew you were such a softie." Alice gushes, clasping her hands together and batting her eyelashes in an exaggerated way.

"Shut up. I wasn't the only who cried, Seth was snotting all over his shirt." I grumble. I mean, I was on my period at the time and that shit was emotional as fuck. I saw it 3 times. You can't judge me, I will chop your dick off.

"Your turn. Um... Favorite song?" I ask, taking a bite of my hash browns.

She taps her chin thoughtfully before smiling, "Cameo Love by Kimbra."

"Figures." I snort.

"What's that suppose to mean?" In that moment, she reminded me of that chick Seth and I had a crush on from 'Victorious'. By crush I mean we totally wanted to bang her, but alas, she's way above our league. Well, Seth's league. I could totally get that.

Re-focusing on the conversation I answer, "It's upbeat. Catchy. So you. I meant nothing foul by it." I shrug.

"Do you even know what that song is about?"

"Uhh, no. Does it matter?" I nibble on my straw.

Alice rolls her eyes, shaking her head at me. "God, Bella, I'm almost scared to ask what your favorite song is. The song is about a distant lover. Kimbra is trying to reach out to her lover but they won't let her in. Her lover's constantly putting up walls despite her efforts to break them down. I actually remember her saying in an interview that it's about someone who has shut themselves off from the world," she said, "and has been broken by love. It's a call to embrace color and love again." She finished off, eyeing me oddly. I didn't like it.

"Next question." I look down and begin to play with my fries.

"Okay, what's _your _favorite song?" Alice asks softly.

"It's by this guy name Tim Wilson, uh, it doesn't really have a title," I begin to smirk, "the lyrics are actually quite insightful and describe me perfectly. I could even sing the first verse for you?"

"Sure, I've never heard him before though." Her brows furrow.

"Well it might be because it was a song of the 70's and it wasn't high on the charts."

"Alright, sing for me."

I clear my throat and draw my eyebrows together to make it seem like I'm about to sing something soul-searching and tear jerking. Pfft, yeah right. "Okay, here goes nothing."

"Look at that booty, show me the booty  
Give me the booty, I want the the booty  
Back up the booty, I need the booty  
I like the booty, oh what a booty."

Alice's jaw drops as I stop singing because I was giggling too much in between the lyrics, I could barely get the words out. She gives me the incredulous look. "You're not taking this seriously!"

"I am! That's seriously my favorite song." When she gives me another look, I say, "We can't_ all_ have favorite songs with deep meanings."

She grumbles, "Whatever. Your turn."

"Alright, have you ever sucked a dick?" I casually sip my shake. I'm glad I'm not at home right now, wouldn't want any boys in my yard, Charlie would have a stroke. Eh? Eh? Tough crowd.

Alice nearly chokes on her sandwich. "Bella!"

"What!? That is a valid question!"

"I'm not answering that."

"Cool, I'll just take it as a yes."

"But I haven't!"

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it, which led me to believe that you were confirming it."

"Well, now I'm denying it!" She huffs.

"So you _were_ confirming it earlier?" I ask innocently, taking another long, annoying sip.

"I hate you." Alice sits back in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest.

I chuckle. "Hate me? You barely know me!"

"Well I know enough to hate you." She pouts.

"Stay around a bit longer and I promise that you won't hate me."

"That's a matter of an opinion."

"Give me the chance to prove it's a fact."

Alice raises an eyebrow, no doubt sensing by the confused look on my face, that I don't know where that came from either. This is the first time I actually asked someone to stay... "Three strikes, Bella bear." She eventually smiles. "This is strike one."

I smile back, before it fades. I internally roll my eyes, "Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons."

"What?"

"That's my favorite song."

"Why is your favorite song?"

I shrug, "It...just... when I hear that song, I just picture myself ya know? Like that song was made about me. You can learn a lot about a person based on their favorite song don't you think?" I ask softly. I draw in a breath.

Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be... I shouldn't be... here. At all. I should be home, sleeping off my hangover before going over to Jacob's to sneak some painkillers. Then we would work on this junk car we're fixing up for Seth. I shouldn't be here.

"Next question." Yet, I want to be. For her. But, I don't know why.

Alice stared at me for a moment before she asked, "Favorite color?"

I sigh in relief. She's taking it easy. "Black. I honestly thought you were smart enough to figure that out on your own, Cullen." I smirk. "I wear black 98% of the time."

"Well you would look nice in some other colors, Bella bear."

"I like black."

"Yes, and I like yellow yet you don't see me wearing it everyday."

"That's because you actually care about what you wear. I don't." I shrug. What is it with teenage girls and fashion? What about the comfort?

"So you're saying that you don't care about what you wear?" I nod. Alice purses her lips, "I dunno, that outfit kinda whispers 'effort' to me."

"What are you the fashion whisperer? You have a sixth sense that makes you locate a good and bad fashion choice that no one else can see?" I ask sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh please, Bella, you don't need a sixth sense to tell me that the woman behind you has made a _horrible _mistake, I mean, seriously, those shoes with that shirt and _those_ shoes?" She made a sound of disgust. "And the hottie to my right has also made horrible decisions with that color shirt and that color... everything else, and that scarf, ugh, don't get me _started _on the ugly thing around his neck," She scowls, "but," she smiles, "he's so hot he can pull it off. I could use you for example actually. With all that black, an average person would've looked like they were trying too hard to be cool but, you make it look effortless and kinda sexy." She winks at me at the end of her little rant.

"You said you wouldn't touch me with a twenty-foot pole, remember? You should, it happened just a half an hour ago."

"No one said I couldn't admire." The little minx winks at me with a smirk before returning to her food.

I could practically hear Jake's voice in my head going, "Dude, you are _so_ in there!" I shook my head, this is not the time to be thinking about Jacob.

"So you admire me?"

"Your body. I admire your body."

"That is so shallow, Alice Cullen, and frankly I'm offended."

"Pfft you should be honored I'm even looking at you."

Before I could reply, she glanced down at her watch and a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh god, Alice what's wrong?"

"W-we've wasted an hour and a half that could've been used for shopping." Alice looked close the tears.

I stared at her. You gotta be fucking kidding me.

* * *

"You're trying this on."

"No the fuck I'm not."

"But it would look so cute on you!"

"Do you see how _pink _it is!?"

"I'm trying to help you broaden your horizons." Alice pouted.

Right now we're in the middle of our first stop, some fancy store I couldn't remember the name of even if I wanted to. Alice is trying to get me to try on this horribly frilly, _pink_ dress. It makes me wanna throw up fucking rainbows. It's just... no.

"My horizon like the size it's at, but thank you very much for your concern, though." I crossed my arms and scowled at the offending garment hanging from Alice's hand.

"If you're gonna be this difficult during the whole shopping trip, I don't think it's gonna work out for us." She mimics my stance but puffs out her cheeks as she pouts. She actually looks kinda cute. _NOT THE TIME FOR THOSE THOUGHTS._

"If you like it so much that why don't you try it on!?"

"Oh please, I wouldn't be caught dead in this thing." Alice scoffs the idea. I stare at her. She can't be serious.

She smirks at me. I scowl back at her.

"Um... is there a problem?" I turn my scowl to the shopping assistant. She flinched before turning her gaze to floor. The girl's obviously a rookie.

"Yes, my friend is being difficult. Don't you think this looks cute?" Alice smiles charmingly at her.

The clerk eyes me nervously, checking me out, eventually she clears her throat. "It is, but I don't think it's fitting for your friend." She mumbles, thinking I wouldn't hear her. "None of these are."

Catching my raised eyebrow she hurriedly explains. "It's just, I can sense that none of these are your style. There's this store that my brother is obsessed with though on the second floor, PacSuns I think it was, or was it ? Either way... there's...those..." She stutters and blushes.

I smile at her, impressed. "Thank you," I stare _extra _hard at her name-tag, "Brittany." I turn back to Alice only to see her with a death glare on my new home girl. "Aye, easy, get what you want from this store and we'll go somewhere that suits my taste more."

Alice clenched her jaw. Brittany shifts uneasily. I glance between them as they have some weird stare down. Home girl ain't backin' down. Alice ain't givin' up.

I've underestimated this shopping trip. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

**A/N**: In the next chapter I'm planning for shit to happen so look ouutt. Hell Yeh. Also this is set in late 2014 apparently.


	4. Not an update and I'm sorry

Hey sorry this isn't an update. I know I promised to update soon but some personal things came up and I don't know man. Have you ever just sat down and really thought about everything you're doing with your life and what you saw just pulled you into a deep depression and sucked out all of your motivation? No? You lucky bastard. I'm taking some time off to relax my mind, prioritize, focus on the important stuff and whatnot. I don't like where my thoughts are headed, y'know, those dark corners that no one should go to but yet I feel myself slowly making my way there. I thought I just got over this shit last year, apparently not. It was abrupt and just totally caught me off guard.

Ugh, I had so much planned for these stories. Don't worry, I still plan on finishing them, hopefully my writing would be improved by then haha. I'll still be adding sentences here and there but I don't see an update coming anytime soon.

See ya faggots. Until next time, hoping that you haven't removed my stories from your alerts by then.


End file.
